The Next Generation
by HPsea
Summary: The next generation of Harry Potter are off to the magical school of Hogwarts! Through their years, they will experience challenges, friendship, romance, difficult classes, and annoying teachers. These are going to be some crazy years! ABONDONED! IF SOMEONE WANTS TO TAKE OVER, PM ME!
1. Chapter 1

Year One

Chapter One

"Bye Mum, bye Dad!" cried the many children aboard the Hogwarts Express, each hoping for one final glance at their parents before they left to Hogwarts for the year.

"Come _on_ , Al!" said an impatient Rose to her cousin Albus. "If we don't move it, we're not going to get a compartment, and if we don't get a compartment, we don't go to Hogwarts!" She frantically pushed past the crowd, looking for an empty place to sit. Al stifled a laugh, as watching his cousin and best friend panic was amusing to watch.

"If James told you that," he called to her, "it's not true. Dad says that James just likes a laugh. He said that he and Uncle Ron drove a flying car to Hogwarts their second year!"

"Well that was very irresponsible of them." Rose replied, an embarrassed flush spreading up her pale cheeks. She couldn't believe that she had fallen for one of James' stupid tricks. She didn't want to disappoint her father who had compared her to her mother countless times.

"Hey," said a voice they knew all-to-well. "Need a hand?" Rose turned to James who was looking at Albus' sweaty face, and hands that were struggling with his trunk's straps. Rose had, of course, asked her mother to teach her all the basics of magic, and her trunk was hovering slightly above the ground, following her like a puppy.

"Sure." Albus muttered to James, who lifted Al's trunk with apparent ease and placed it on the luggage rack. Brushing the hair out of his eyes, he winks at the nearest girl saying, "Just helping my little brother, First Year you know…"

As the two of them got settled into their compartment, Al said, "I'm surprised at you Rose." Rose gave a questioning eyebrow in response. Albus sighed dramatically. "Well why didn't you hex James right on the spot?" Rose burst out laughing as she pulled out her copy of Hogwarts: A History. "I need to get a bit better at magic if I'm going to hex a third year." she replies. Albus snorts loudly and exclaims, "If you aren't smarter then James, then I'm a chocolate frog." Rose rolls her eyes and whacks him with her book.

Albus is rubbing his arm when they hear a quiet knock on their door. Rose slides open the door to reveal none other that Scorpius Malfoy. "Mind if I join you?" he asks in a small voice. "Everywhere else is full."

Rose, oblivious to the fact that Albus was sending her mind-telepathy telling her to slam the door in his face, gestured to the seat in front of her. As Scorpius got settled in, Rose studied him, keeping her fathers warning in mind. However, he didn't seem dangerous. In fact, he seemed quite shy in her eyes.

When Scorpius took his seat, Rose decided to try and be the ice-breaker, for Albus was looking at Scorpius in disgust, as if he wished Fred and James would drop their entire stash of dung-bombs on his head.

"I'm Rose. Rose Weasly! What's your name?" she said, sticking out her hand. Scorpius hesitantly took it and answered, "I'm Scorpius." When he didn't continue, Rose nudged Al. "I'm Albus Potter." He stares out the window, not even trying to engage in conversation.

They all sat in awkward silence until the witch pushing the trolley came around and asked, "Anything off the trolley, dears?" Rose and Albus quickly rushed up to hug the women, crying "Grandma!"

The woman's eyes crinkled up in a smile. "Oh, it's so good to see some of my grandchildren who don't avoid me." She hugs them back and pinches their cheeks. "Well," Rose said innocently, "it does help that you're pushing a cart full of candy." She and Albus gave their grandmother the puppy-face. Grandma Molly laughed, "Help yourselves!"

They had just started raiding the trolley, when their grandmother noticed Scorpius standing in the corner. "Who's that? A new friend of yours, I presume." She beckoned to Scorpius. "Come along dear, I don't bite. Now then, what's your name? First and last, if you please!" she said cheerfully.

Rose jumped in, as Scorpius looked like he wanted the floor to swallow him up. "Scorpius Malfoy. His name is Scorpius Malfoy." Her grandma looked shocked for a split-second before her cheerful smile returned to her face. "Well, I best be off!" she said, looking at the line of compartments in front of her. She sighed and gave Rose, Albus and Scorpius a quick hug before descending down the aisle.

Once they were back into their compartment, Scorpius immediately turned to Rose and asked sharply, "How did you know that I'm a Malfoy?"

But instead of being intimidated, Rose pops a Cauldron Cake into her mouth and answered, "First off, you look like a Malfoy." She swallows her Cake before continuing. "Second, I saw you and your father on the train platform and he's a Malfoy. Thirdly, our fathers were enemies in school. Do you seriously think that my dad didn't warn me about you?!"

"I suppose that you're right," he muttered. "Of course she is," Albus jumped in. "She's _always_ right!" To that, Rose threw a Chocolate Frog at him, which he happily accepted. Scorpius looked longingly at the Frog, and Albus, catching on, threw it at him. "We can't eat all of this ourselves, you know. Dig in!"

"Thanks!" Scorpius said, opening the frog and pulling out the card. "Sweet!" he smiled, showing them the card. It read 'Hermione Granger-Weasly: Helped the famous Harry Potter defeat He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the final battle, where they destroyed the Horcruxes. She now works as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.'

He studied the smiling Hermione on the card and turned to Rose. "You know," he said, "besides for the color of your hair, you look a rather lot like your mother." Rose playfully elbowed Scorpius saying, "Aw, shucks! You should see Albus next to _his_ father. They're twins, I swear it."

"Hey!" Albus exclaimed. "I'm not that old!" The three of them burst into laughter, and before long, they were talking as if they had been best friends their entire life.

Their discussion soon turned to what House they wanted to be in. "Well," said Scorpius, his face screwed up in concentration. "I suppose that I'll have to be in Slytherin, despite what House I want to be in." Rose threw him a sympathetic glance and asked, "What House do you _want_ to be in?"

"Gryffindor!" Al interrupted. "I want to be in Gryffindor!" Rose glared at Albus. "As I was saying," she continued, "I rather think that Ravenclaw or Gryffindor will be the best fit for me. But it's ultimately the Sorting Hat's decision."

Scorpius sighed and admitted, "Ravenclaw might be nice, but I'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor because I'm brave enough to be sorted somewhere besides Slytherin."

"Come on," Rose said, looking out the window. "We'll be there in a minute." Rose continued to face the window as the boys changed into their robes. A few moments after, the looming castle of Hogwarts came into view.

The two boys joined her at the window and they too tried to catch a glimpse of the legendary castle. The three friends felt the train slow down and heard the bell whistle. Rose glanced at the boys, whose eyes were wide with excitement. "This is it," Albus whispered in awe. "We're really going to Hogwarts." Scorpius nodded in agreement.

Rose rolled her eyes at them, despite the anxious-excitement that was bubbling in her stomach. She tugged on the boy's robes. "If we want to go to Hogwarts we have to get off the train! We can't just sit here talking about it!"

Reeling in their nerves, the trio took a breath and stepped out into the hustling, bustling hallway of the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2

Year One

Chapter Two

"Firs' years, this way!" cried the relentless voice the Potter and Weasly clan knew so well. "Hi Hagrid!" Rose and Albus called up the friendly giant. Scorpius just stared due to Hagrid's abnormal size.

"Hey Hagrid!" James called from where he was loading into a carriage with Fred, Molly, Victoire, Jessica Lee, and Bella Boot. Hagrid waved a bucket sized had in response.

"Yeh guys okay?" Hagrid asked, turning his attention back to the trio. Noticing Scorpius, he asked, "And who might yeh be?" Scorpius looked at his feet, embarrassed to be part of the infamous Malfoy family. "N'vr mind." Hagrid said, noting his Malfoy colored hair, pale skin and ice-blue eyes. Scorpius flushed in anger, and Rose took his hand and gave an encouraging squeeze.

When the rest of the first years trickle in, Hagrid booms, "All here? Great! Follow meh." The bundle of first years fed off of each other's anxiety as they stumbled towards the boats.

Hagrid took his boat in the front while the rest of the first years separated into groups of four. Rose, Albus and Scorpius were soon joined by a cheerful-faced girl with beautiful blonde ringlets, who introduced herself as Ava Longbottom. Rose knew her father Neville, of course, but he never came with his daughter because she was always busy. Rose thought that Ava seemed nice enough and hoped to get to know her better.

While on the boats, Rose recalled a conversation that she had with her mother over the summer holiday.

She was outside reading about squibs when a startling thought occurred to her. "Mum." She said to her mother who was researching something for work. "Am I a squib?" Her mom had burst out laughing and pulled Rose close. Rose breathed in her familiar scent.

"Of course you're not a squib!" Hermione reassured her. "You showed signs of magic at a very young age." She looked around and whispered to Rose, "In our day, the caretaker at Hogwarts was a squib, and he hated the students. He got your father, Uncle Harry and I into loads of trouble. Why, in our first year, we-"

But a voice had interrupted her. "'Moine, are you telling our sweet, innocent daughter about our misdoings at school? We shouldn't give her any bad ideas, now."

"Just boosting her confidence." Hermione responded airily. "Oh really." Ron exclaimed, tickling his wife and chasing her around the garden.

Remembering their joyous laughs and shrieks made her heart yearn for her parents. "Earth to Rose!" Albus' voice shook her out of her memories. She looked around and saw that everyone was getting off the boats. "Come on!" Albus said, tugging her off the boat.

Once they were all gathered, Hagrid gave three loud knocks on the oak doors. The door creaked open and revealed a man who looked as ancient as Hogwarts itself. "That will be all Mr. Filch, thank you.", a pristine voice announced. Mr. Filch slinked off; a young kitten at his heals.

A young woman with blonde hair tucked into a witch's hat came into view. She looked as tidy as her voice had sounded. "I am Headmistress Penelope Clearwater." She turned to Hagrid saying, "I've got them from here, thank you." She gestured for the children to follow her. As she lead them through the twists and turns of the Hogwarts castle, Rose took the time to search for familiar faces. There were Albus and Scorpius, of course. She spotted the bubbly Ava chatting-up-a-storm with a girl who was pointedly ignoring her.

"Alright," Headmistress Clearwater's voice rang throughout the corridor, silencing the conversations that had broken out. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Before the start-of-term banquet, you will be sorted into one of four Houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Slytherin.

At the mention of Slytherin, two boys near the front high-fived and Scorpius let out a barely audible groan. Headmistress Clearwater fixed her icy gaze on them until the commotion died down.

"As I was saying," she continued, "the Sorting ceremony is extremely important because for the next seven years, they will be your family here in Hogwarts. You will join your House in classes, sleep in your House dormitory, and any action that you take will be taken into account. If you have a triumph, House points will be rewarded; break any rules, points will be docked. At the end of the year, whichever House obtained the most points will be rewarded the House Cup.

"Any free time may be spent in your House common room or the joint common room, our school's tribute to the famous Harry Potter, and his act to join all the Houses together to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Any questions may be answered by the Head Boy or Girl."

After this sentence was completed, the Gray Lady drifted through the wall. "They're ready for you."

"Right then," Headmistress Clearwater turned to the children. "Please form a line, and follow me." They hastened to fulfill request and hurriedly formed a line behind her.

Rose gripped Al and Scorpius' hands. "I can't believe that we're doing this!" Rose squeaked. "At least we're doing it together." Scorpius responded with a shaky smile. Rose nodded and they followed their future classmates into the Great Hall.

"Whoa." They took in the amazing room, with the bewitched ceiling, hundreds of students, each decked out in a different color according to their house, until their gaze came to rest on the legendary Sorting Hat.

Headmistress Clearwater took a seat at the table at the front of the room, and an old lady stood with a scroll in her hand next to the Hat. Rose wondered who she was and why she wasn't beginning the ceremony, when the hat burst into song.

" _Even though you're looking at me,_

 _A question in your eyes,_

 _You'll just have to wait and see,_

 _The magical extreme!_

 _In order for you to find a House,_

 _Just put me on your head,_

 _If you can find a hat like me,_

 _You might as well be dead._

 _You could do great in Gryffindor,_

 _Where the bravest like to stay;_

 _Or maybe Hufflepuff is more your speed,_

 _Where loyalty will never give way;_

 _Or Ravenclaw, which is the best_

 _For those who are most intelligent;_

 _Slytherins are the most cunning_

 _Friends you will ever see._

 _So put me on, so I may find_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _I promise not to disappoint,_

 _The first one, please come join me!_

The room broke into applause and Headmistress Clearwater shot sparks out of her wand to quiet it. "Let's welcome Ms. McGonagall to read the names of our new students, just as she has every year since retirement."

McGonagall nodded to the Headmistress before beginning. "When I call your name, please step forward." She began, in a surprisingly strong voice. "Astro, Benjamin!"

A nervous looking boy with pale skin and a shock of black hair stumbled over to the hat. His hands shook as he put it on his head. After a few moments, the hat announced, "RAVENCLAW!" He scurried over to the Ravenclaw table, which was cheering loudly.

Rose tried to stay 100% focused, but ended up drifting in and out of focus, only tuning in the familiar names. Corner, Alison became a Hufflepuff; Finch-Fletchley, Stella joined Hufflepuff; Finnigan, Sarah ran to the Gryffindor table; Longbottom, Ava skipped to the Ravenclaws. She only fully jerked into consciousness when a _very_ familiar name was called.

"Scorpius, Malfoy!" The room filled with hisses as Scorpius, who looked smaller than ever, took a seat and jammed the hat on his head, not even looking at the crowd. Rose crossed her fingers for him and waited for nearly two minutes until the hat cried, "GRYFFINDOR!" Rose cheered and the Gryffindor table broke into a punctured applause. She saw her cousin Molly put a comforting arm around Scorpius.

Albus' name was called a few names later, and a hush broke-out, followed by excited whispers. Rose gave him an encouraging smile before the hat obscured his vision. Almost instantly, the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" She saw Albus take a seat next to Scorpius and James, a huge grin on his face.

Rose did a head count and realized that there were only five people left. Thomas, Lisa became a Hufflepuff; a pair of twins were sorted into Slytherin; Waterrose, Lillian, a girl with the longest blonde hair and piercing green eyes, joined the Slytherins. Noting the colors, she exclaimed, "Green! To match my eyes!" The hall rippled with laughter.

"Weasly, Rose!" Rose anxiously walked up to the stool, blood pounding in her ears, and raised the hat over her head. "And yet _another_ Weasly." A small voice said. "Very clever… got your mothers talent. Brave like your parents too. But overall, the best fit for you is RAVENCLAW!"

Rose stood on shaky legs and walked over to the Ravenclaw table, where Victoire was applauding her. She glanced over at Scorpius and Albus. She knew that they were disappointed that she wasn't in Gryffindor, but that was the hats decision.

She looked around at her new House and thought, 'Hogwarts, I'm ready for you.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Sorry that I haven't posted in a while, I was at a writing camp! Hopefully, I'm a better writer because of it…**

Year One

Chapter Three

It was their fourth month at Hogwarts, and Christmas vacation was rapidly approaching. "Are you even listening to me?" Ava asked, her blonde ponytail whipping around as she turned to face Rose.

Rose jerked out of her thoughts. "Yes." she said immediately, a guilty look crossing her face. Ava narrowed her eyes. "No." Rose sighed, clutching her Herbology textbook to her chest. "I just know that I failed my Herbology essay. I'll never be as good in Herbology as you." Ava laughed and strung her arm through Rose's, tugging her to their common room.

"Rose!" Rose turned around to see Scorpius and Albus rushing towards her. Rose ran up to them, her robe trailing behind her. "I'll see you later!" she called to Ava over her shoulder, but, alas, Ava had already started up a conversation with Chelsie, a fellow Ravenclaw.

"How are you?" Rose asked, her eyes gleaming. "I've missed you both so much! It seems like we've barely gotten to see each other." Turning towards Scorpius, she said, "What did your father say when you asked about Christmas?"

Scorpius scratched the back of his neck. "He said that I had dishonored him enough, and that if I ever wanted to see the gates of Hogwarts again, I better be home for Christmas."

"So basically, the same thing he told you when you told him that you were a Gryffindor!" Albus exclaimed, shoving his shoulder. They were soon engulfed in a full on shoving battle that Rose was emceeing.

"What are you doing?" a sneering voice inquired. The three children looked up guiltily into the face of their Potions master. "Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasly, and Mr. Malfoy. What should we do with you? Ten points will be taken from each of your Houses. I expected more from you, Ms. Weasly."

"Professor Zabini, I would like to apologize on behalf of all of us. We are all very sorry." Scorpius groaned and Albus slapped his forehead. Rose turned towards her friends. "I need to finish up my packing. I'll see you tomorrow."

Rose trudged back to her common room, getting in without a problem. She slowly packed up her things, thinking about what she was going to do when she got home. She missed her family so much and they always had the most wonderful Christmas party.

"You'll never believe what just happened!" Ava Longbottom burst into the room. "What?" Rose laughed. "I just talked to my dad- Professor Longbottom- and asked him what we got on our essays… I just can't stand going all of our holiday without knowing. My father said not to tell anyone but you. We both got Outstandings! The only two in the class!" She said all of this at top speed, barely taking a breath.

"Really?" Rose squealed, equally as excited as Ava. They jumped up and down, turning in circles. Once they had calmed down, Rose pushed Ava down on her trunk. "Help me close it."

"What do you have in here?" Ava asked, bouncing on the trunk. "Not much!" Rose said cheerfully, pointing her wand at the latch. "Presents, clothes, textbooks, homework…the usual suspects. You're coming for Christmas, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world! Daddy goes every year and he says that it's a great thrill. I didn't go because mum said that all the talking would tire me out… I like to talk a rather lot, if you haven't noticed."

After assuring her that she didn't talk more than anyone else, Rose changed into her nightgown and slipped into bed. She didn't immediately fall asleep, whether from anticipation because she was going to see her abnormally large family the following day, or because of the sneaking suspicion that she was missing something. She tried to hold onto the thoughts, but drifted into sleep before she could fully grasp them.

Rose woke groggily the next morning to someone shaking her vigorously. "Ava?" Rose asked, her voice cracking. "I had to wake you," Ava explained hurriedly. "They're boarding the train in ten minutes. They took your trunk already, and your owl came to me this morning and wouldn't stop pecking my finger. I think that he thought that you forgot him. I put him in his carrier and he stopped squawking, so I assume that's what the issue was. Speaking of which, you missed breakfast."

"I think I'll pass." Rose said, glancing at the half-eaten pastry Ava was holding out. She quickly pulled on some muggle-clothing and ran towards the train, which was already beginning its assent. Ava hopped on and gripped Rose's hand, pulling her onto the train at the last minute.

"Do you mind if I let out my toad? He likes to stare out the window." Unlike the shaky relationship between Neville and Trevor, Ava and Mim were super tight. If you left Mim in the middle of nowhere, she would be able to find Ava.

Mim was currently sitting on Ava's head, croaking contently, and looked, indeed, as if she was watching the blurred scenery pass by. Rose was stroking her miniature owl that she named Bagshot- Bags for short.

Scorpius and Albus soon joined the two girls and the four of them had a splendid time talking about Quidditch and schoolwork.

The train screeched to a stop, and Rose heaved her trunk from the rack and gripped Bags' cage. Following the tiny stream of people, Rose soon found herself on Platform 93/4. She anxiously searched the thinning crowd for her parents. She spotted her father first, his tall frame and flaming hair a dead giveaway.

She ran towards him, knowing that the rest of her family wasn't far behind. Sure enough, as she drew closer, she saw her mother gripping her father's arm. Hermione's eyes lit up and she tugged Ron forward.

Rose shot into her parent's awaiting arms and hugged them as though her life depended on it. "Where's Hugo?" she asked, noting the absence of her little brother.

"He wanted to stay with Grandma Molly to help her cook for the Christmas party." Hermione laughed. Rose joined in merrily and the small family practically skipped out of the King's Cross Station.

Rose and her parents pulled into the Burrow just as the sun was setting, which was a beautiful sight from the car that her mom insisted her father drive.

"I'm home!" Rose called, rushing into the kitchen. Her brother was watching attentively as Grandma Molly made the Onion Soup they had every year. At the sound of her voice, Hugo looked up from his chopping and ran to Rose.

After they had calmed down a bit, they both started talking over each other.

"What did you make with-"

"How was Hogwa-"

"Okay, okay!" Rose laughed, dragging her brother to their car, "You go first and I'll go next. This way, we don't have to shout over each other." she explained logically.

Hugo mumbled something unintelligible before he asked, eyes shining, "Was Hogwarts amazing?"

"Oh, yes! There are so many secrets in the castle itself, and I haven't even touched the surface of discovering them. And then the classes themselves are amazing, and don't complain about being sent to a muggle school, because that information helps a lot when you learn the important thing…"

Rose went on to explain how life was at Hogwarts, and by the time they had gotten home, Hugo was half asleep. Ron lifted up the young nine-year-old boy, and carried him to his room.

Rose took her mother's hand and they walked towards their dainty yellow cottage with white trim and matching flowers. Rose entered the familiar room- light blue with yellow butterflies that flew around the room. Her parents had redecorated part of her room when she was away: her window seat's covering had been changed from the light yellow it used to be, to her House colors. Her yellow lampshade was now covered with tiny eagles that were yawning, curling up into balls, ready to sleep.

She changed into her pajamas and picked out a book from a teetering stack at the edge of her bed, but before she could read even a sentence, she drifted into a deep sleep.

The next morning, she awoke to the smell of fresh strawberry pancakes. She sprung up, nearly bumping into her mother who was carrying a steaming plate of pancakes with jam.

"Thanks Mum!" Rose said, devouring the plate as if it was the last meal that she would ever have. The food at Hogwarts was amazing, no doubt, but there was something extra special about a home-cooked meal.

"Don't forget, the party's tonight, so make sure that you have everything you need. If you have any presents, I'll send them to Ginny and Harry's." Her mother was backing out of the room. "My work is insisting that I work on Christmas Eve, so I'll see you as soon as I get home. I love you!"

Rose plopped onto her bed and thought about the party. It was her first year that she was actually allowed to go to the party, technically speaking. All the children that weren't of Hogwarts age were only permitted to go to an hour of the famous party. Everyone under the age of eleven had a specific bedtime that they needed to obey… even on Christmas.

The party was rapidly approaching, and she excitedly changed into the blue dress. She didn't even mind the itchiness of the dress because she was so excited about being able to stay for more than an hour of the party.

She anxiously awaited for her mother to call her down from her bedroom and tell her that it was time to go. Her wish was granted only a few moments later when her mother, clutching onto the arm of her father, told Rose that if they didn't get there soon, they wouldn't go at all.

This was it, her first real party! She squealed in anticipation and hurried after her family into the emerald fire.


	4. Check out Love and Drama!

"Sophia Evelyne Wood!" I heard a voice squeal.

"Rose Nymphadora Weasley," I groaned in reply, throwing a pillow at her. "Why are you here so early?"

"It's not early," she huffed. "It's 1:15, and we are supposed to be at the Potter's at 1:30 for Uncle Harry's birthday party. And I can't believe that I haven't seen you for three weeks and this is how you greet me?"

I peered through my blurry vision at the freckly red-head with light blue eyes and bushy hair. I sat up and tackled her in a hug.

"Better? Okay, get out so I can get dressed and so you can tell me about your trip to France."

"Okay," she laughed, opening my window. She put one leg out, winked, and leapt across to the Potter's roof.

That's right. I lived next to THE Harry Potter. As in, the one who conquered the Dark Lord. It's funny how none of my friends knew that they had famous parents until they opened a history book. I, of course, had always known that my parents were famous. I mean, I saw Olivier and Alicia Wood play in the World Cup whenever it was held. Plus, I got in free to Quidditch matches that my parent's were playing at. Those were basically the only times I got to see my parents. But they always come home for the last two weeks of the summer holidays.

I sighed, glancing at my clock: 1:24. My eyes widened and I jumped out of bed and rushed to my bathroom.

"Shiz," I muttered through a mouthful of toothpaste. I rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of muggle skinny jeans and a loose purple tank top with wooden buttons running down the back. As I pulled on the clothes, I went back to the bathroom and quickly ran a brush through my wavy,light brown hair and stuck it in a ponytail.

Slipping on my sandals, I rushed out of my house. My parents were coming home today, but they were meeting me at the Potter's house. "Winky!" I called. "I'm leaving!"

A house-elf wearing a toga hurried out of the room. She used to work at Hogwarts, but she was really unhappy because she wanted a real master. My parents asked if she would work for them because they needed someone to take care of me. She happily obliged and has been helping out with me ever since.

"Does mistress have Harry Potter's birthday gift," she squeaked.

"I forgot," I said smacking a hand to my head as the elf hurried to grab it. "Thanks Winky! I love you."

I ran next door and knocked on the Potter's front door. They had also been in France with Rose because they had gotten invited by the minister of France to give a speech abut saving the world, or something like that. They do these things so often, I forget which one's which.

"Sophia," Al said as he opened the door. My heart sped up a little. Okay, so I had a crush on Albus. It's not illegal. I mean, not only is he completely gorgeous with messy black hair and deep green eyes, but he was also a genuinely sweet person. Most of the time.

"Al," I responded with a laugh, hugging him. "How're you?"

"I'm-" He was cut off by two red heads stomping down the stairs, both running after a fallen camera. Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron rushed out at the commotion.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked, pulling her wand out. Lily and Hugo eyed it nervously. "Who wants to explain?"

Lily took a deep breath before launching into her explanation: "We both have embarrassing photos on the camera, and I wanted to delete both of them, but Hugo refuses to give me the camera, and now he deleted the picture of himself, but he won't delete my picture." Her face was now as red as her hair.

"It's good blackmailing material," Hugo said, the picture of innocence. Ginny calmly pointed her wand at the camera and it vanished. Lily smiled and Hugo let out a yelp of frustration. "It's good to see you, Sophia," she called from over her shoulder, heading back into the kitchen.

"You too," I called back, laughing.

"Hey look, it's the world's biggest prat," I heard Albus say. I turned to see James in all of his glory. He looked more like his mom, but had George's personality.

"Oi!" he responded. "I am not. I am the one with enough common sense to avoid that whole drama scene. Plus, I am a Seventh Year, meaning _I_ have more power than _you._ "

Conveniently, at that moment there was a knock at the door. Lily opened it exclaiming, "Uncle George! Aunt Angelina!" Fred, a tan boy with dark red hair, tackled James. They were best friends, dubbed the "New Marauders" by the older teachers. Roxie, a tan girl with curly black hair and the biggest eyes imaginable, was closely behind her brother.

"Hey Roxie," I smiled. "Are you looking forward to your first year at Hogwarts?"

"Nope," she responded, not even looking back at me.

"I think it better be Gryffindor," I muttered under my breath.

"Get the hell OFF ME!" I heard someone screech.

"Well I would," a sarcastic voice replied. "But I'm not ON you!"

I peered into the living room to see the twins, Louis and Dominique, arguing in front of the fireplace. Fleur and Bill stepped out of the fireplace and calmly walked around their younger children, seeming unfazed by their arguing.

"Dom!" Lily squealed, rushing up to her cousin and best friend. I guess when you live in such a big family, it's impossible not to be.

"L-Squared!" Dom responded, her blue eyes bright and her curly, strawberry-blonde flying as she ran to give Lily a hug.

Louis rolled his eyes at his sister's antics, flipped his red hair out of his brown eyes, and went to play Gobstones with Hugo.

I heard Lily shriek, "Zinnie!" rushing past me to greet a girl with curly brown hair and pale skin, Dom and Lily's other best friend. Next, her sister Jessica, a girl with dark brown hair and dark skin, stepped out of the flames (where Fred greeted her rather enthusiastically. No, they were not dating yet, but it's only a matter of time.) Finally, Katie and Lee Jordan stepped out of the flames.

It was getting a bit loud, so I almost didn't notice when there was a knock at the door. Luckily, after a few minutes of persistent knocking, I heard and opened the door. "Mum," I cried joyfully as the familiar arms scooped me up. "Dad! I missed you guys so much! How was Quidditch practice?"

"Great," Mum said. "But exhausting."

"Yeah," Dad continued putting an arm around Mum. "It's not easy to fly to every part of Rome, avoiding muggles, and then playing Quidditch against the Roman leagues."

As I was chatting with my parents, Audrey and Percy Weasley showed up with their daughters Lucy, who was only a year old but who already had a head full of red hair, and Molly, who had her head stuck in a book, her curly red hair covering her face.

Suddenly, Fleur rushed up to the fire place where a heavily pregnant blonde woman was walking out, clutching a blue haired man. His hair quickly turned red as he saw all of the Weasley's. "Teddy! Victorie!" Fleur said, hugging her daughter and her son-in-law before escorting them out of the living room.

I knew the Longbottom's arrived when James shouted, "Alice!" She was his girlfriend and very pretty with her black hair and blue eyes. As they rushed off, Neville came in supporting a pregnant Hannah. Ava, their other daughter, a round faced girl with blonde ringlets, followed in close behind them. Right behind her another blonde came in, but he wasn't part of the Longbottom family.

"Scorpius! Ava!" I called from next to Rose and Albus, who had come to join me when they heard James' shout. I ran to hug Ava before hugging Scorp. I know that it seems like a weird group of friends, but I think we were drawn together because of the news constantly on our tails. At least the reporters did one thing right: they made the best friendships possible.

"How's my favorite cousin?" Scorp asked, hugging me back. We were related through our mom's.

He proceeded to hug everyone before coming to Rose. "Hey Weaselette," he smirked.

"Scorpion," Rose replied coldly.

They shook hands before Scorpius pulled her into a hug, which she gladly returned.

Their relationship was… complicated. To say the least.

"Did you all bring your Hogwarts letter?" Al asked as we headed up the stairs to his room. We all nodded. It had become a tradition for the five of us to open our letters together at Harry's birthday party.

We all walked in to Al's room, which was HUGE. It was in the attic (like mine. In fact, I could jump to his window from mine) and it was painted white, except for one red wall. His bed was in the right corner, his quilt made from his parents' old Quidditch robes, and there were stacks of comics next to it. On the opposite side of the room, there was a red couch and a yellow recliner facing a muggle pellyvision. His ferret, Drac, had a whole wall to himself for his cage.

Ava's counting ripped me from my thoughts. "One, two, three." On the last number we all ripped our envelopes open.

"I got Ravenclaw prefect," Rose squealed.

"Good job, Rose," Ava said hugging her. I watched her as she continued to rift through her envelope. I felt bad for her. I knew that Ava had wanted to be prefect badly.

"I got Gryffindor prefect," Al whooped, pulling out his badge. I snorted. Al was in no way a model wizard and giving him prefect was a decision that I would've never made.

I felt another envelope in mine and I pulled it out to read:

'Dear Ms. Wood:

We are pleased to inform you that you have been made Quidditch captain of the Gryffindor team. Please let the head of your House know when you would like to hold Quidditch tryouts. You will have access to the prefect bathroom, the password is 'piscus'.

We have no doubt that you will do your best to lead your team to victory.

Headmistress Penelope Clearwater'

"What is it?" Scorpius asked, peering at me through concerned eyes.

I stared back solemnly. "They want me to…" I paused to make it seem like I had bad news. "be Quidditch captain! I got Quidditch captain!"

"No way!" Scorp said, grabbing the letter from me. "Now I'm actually going to work if I want to get on."

Albus grabbed the letter from him saying, "James is gonna be pissed. He thought that spot was his for sure!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence you guys," I said, snatching my letter back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go tell my parents." As I headed down the stairs, I heard Ava and Rose discussing the importance of O. , while Scorpius and Albus were talking about what girls they'd slept with over the summer. They were kind of the school players and you were considered lucky if you got a good song with either one of them.

Don't judge me for liking Albus. Remember I said he was _usually_ a good person, not _always_ a good person.

As I ran in search of my parents, I noticed that the Scamander's had shown up. Luna and Rolf had twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, who were actually normal and didn't want to discover Nargles. They were also Hugo's best friends. There were many others who had shown up, including the Minister of Magic himself.

I only noticed the minister because he was talking to my parents, as well as Harry and Ron. "Mum, Dad!" I cried breathlessly, waving my letter into the air. "I got Quidditch captain!" My parents swept me up into a hug. "Albus and Rose got prefects," I said, looking at Harry and Ron.

"Bloody hell, I've got to tell 'Mione. That's three in our family," Ron said, pushing through the crowd to find his wife.

"Well that's a first," Harry chuckled, looking to tell Ginny.

"You're going to lead the team to win the championship," Dad boomed. "How long has it been, four years?"

"Five," I replied bitterly. "But only because we had a crap chaser who kept attacking his fellow chasers to get the quaffle because he wanted to show up. Thank merlin he graduated last year."

"You'll be the second best captain Hogwarts has ever seen."

"Third best," Harry called from across the room.

"Do you mean fourth best?" Angelina shouted to us.

They probably would've gone on debating about who the best Quidditch captain was if Ginny hadn't yelled, "Lunch!" right at that moment. There was a stamped of people as they went to get their lunch. Luckily, the plates would magically refill, so I wasn't worried about there not being any food left by the time I got there.

Rose and Al were right in the middle of things, but Ava, Scorp, and I hung back, waiting for the storm to pass. "I could never imagine being in such a huge family," Scorp commented.

"I don't know," I responded, leaning against the kitchen counter. "I think we're already in one."

 _ **Authors Note: This is kind of like the prologue where you get a visual of some of the characters. Sorry if it kind of seemed like word vomit. Anywho, keep reading! More drama to come!**_

 _ **Lots of love, kittens!**_


End file.
